Harry Potter And The Fringe Of Hope
by Xavier II
Summary: After the dream with Voldemort, Harry starts working harder and harder. But he discovers that The Fringe Of Hope can not be used against him.But will he come u with a plan to use it against the Dark Lord? CHAPTER 6 UP! R & R
1. A Start

Harry Potter was not a normal person. That was an understatement. His life had been all messed since he was one year old. At that age Harry lost his parents, Lily and James Potter, to Lord Voldemort. The reasons why he remains alive even though one of the most poweful dark wizards of all time wanted him dead are a mystery. In his first year he was provided the reason why he remained alive. It was because when his mom died for him she left a kind of shield over him. Last semester he was provided the reason why Voldemort wanted to kill him. Nearly seventeen years now a prophecy was made about him and Voldemort. Harry remembered all too clearly what it said. It said that he was due to kill Voldemort or be murdered by him. His destiny was to be wheter a victim or a murderer. And the thought of him as a murderer had kept him to countless slepless nights since the summer began. Another reason for his lack of sleep was the death of his gofather Sirius Black had died in the hands of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater.  
As Harry lay awake he couldn´t stop thinking about how it would be easier for him to just run away of the magical world. He was sure that while he remained in Privet Drive, house of his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley, Voldemort couldn´t put his hands on him. But he was also sure that he couldn´t remain there forever. So he guessed that in a couple of weekes now he would be able to leave either for the Order or for the Burrow.  
It took him forever to sleep that night. Thinking about how was the world now with the rise of Voldemort, Sirius, the Order, his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and also about his O.W.Ls. When he managed to get all of his thoughts together the sun was starting to rise.  
A few minutes after he woke up he saw a little owl squeaking and screaming for she wanted to get in Harry´s bedroom. It didn´t take long for Harry to realize that that owl was Pig, Ron´s owl. With a fringe of excitement Harry took the letter from Pig and started to read. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It´s me Ginny. My mom asked me to write a letter for you as she is too busy with Order´s meetings and stuff like that. She said that Tonk and Lupin will be picking you up tomorrow so you can come to the Order. Here everything is a mess. Many students from Hogwarts are staying here for their fathers are joinningt the Order. I´ve already seem the McMillans, the Finnigans, Tha Patil´s, and the Changs.  
Harry flinged at the thought of seeing Cho again Don´t worry, Harry, because from what I´ve heard she and Michael broke up, or neevr were, you will have to ask her that because I know that she probably will have a lot to talk to you. She doesn´t quit talking to you since she´s here. Hermione just arrived and Ron and her are sending best wishes See you soon,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry was very happy to be getting into the Order but the thought that Cho had to talk about him made his spirits low. He din´t know why, but right now the fact that he was heartbroken when he saw her with Michael Corner, wasn´t so important. But altogether Harry was happy that he was getting to the Order in less than 24 hours. 


	2. A Makeup

As Harry went into the Order´s HQ and also into the arms of the whole Weasley clan plus Hermione, he couldn´t help but feel glad that he had people that cared so much about him. He thought that as marked as he was as loved he was. And that make him even stronger and madder with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At that precise moment he had a fringe of love. He knew back then that that feeling would be the end of Voldemort. And as he was celebrated that night with everyone on the table includin the Patil twins, Seamus, Ernie and Cho herself, he was contemplated, and finally understood everything Dumbledore had said to him in the previous semester.  
At that moment, Harry fell awake in his bed thinking about the great day he just left behind. With Cho unfornutaley things were still unresolved for they had no time to talk. But she had signalled the need of the talk as soons as possible. When he saw her at the Order for the first time she had blushed furiously indicating that after all Harry might still have a chance. Ron ad Hermione were hanging a lot together as were Ginny and Seamus ( Dean Thomas, Ginny´s boyfriend was Seamus´s best friend). Harry saw that Cho spent a lot of time with Padma and Parvati Patil for Oadma was a Ravenclaw just like her. So Harry was in deep talk with Parvati about the O.W.Ls. `´I´m in for anseven O.W.Ls. I certainly nailed Divination, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History Of Magic, and, oh, Ipm pretty confident i make it through Muggle studies.'' Harry´s heart sank. He knew of guaranteed olny two O.W.Ls: Defence Against The Dark Arts and Care For Magical Creatures. But he lied anyway ''Er, I hope I can get to five so I can traine as Auror'' ''You want to be an Auror harry? Oh that´s so brave of you!''  
Anden she did this gracefully ''get-back'' with her already loose hair that made Harry have goosebumps. Parvati was a girl. That hit him in his head very strongly. ''She´s a pretty girl'' Harry whispered dumbfounded staring Parvati. But right then Ron and Seamun appeared out of nowhere '' Hey Haary you fancy a game of chess?'' ''er, sure''said Harry still dumbfounded for his great discover. But when he was about to go up to his, ron´s and Seamus´s room that a small asianfigure was standing in their way ''Listen, Harry I think we ought to talk'' Cho said, a definite expression set on her face '' Cho couldn´t it be another time? I´m about to start a game of chess with Ron'' said Harry trying desesperatly to communicate with Ron through his eyes but it was too late. ''Ron wouldn´t mind would you Ron?'' she asked in a girlish voice that voice that always made Harry tremble with excitement ''No not at all'' said Ron oblivious to Harry´s wishes.  
So a mad Harry made his way through Cho´s room in her company ''Listen harry..''  
  
''No, Cho you listen first. I was mad with you the other day, but not with you with your friend. And the next thing I see I have a dead godfather and the girl I fancied going out with a stupid prat that...''  
  
''Fancied?'' she innocently asked ''Harry..I mean..yeah..it´s alright you should move on...but I didn´t think you would'' she said silently starting to cry. ''No Cho don´t cry. Is just that. Well..'' Harry was deep in thought. Did it really meant something to her if he told her about the prophecy? He fancied her, he knew he did, and knew that she was faithful and would be open-minded about the whole thing  
  
''Is just that, well after my little encounter with Death Eaters and Voldemort'' Harry shook with sarcasm ''Dumbledore told me something that, for lack of better words, let me dumbfounded. He said that in order to live I must kill. I must be either a victim or a murderer''  
  
''No Harry why do you say this? You are not able to kill anyone...''Cho started but Harry fumed and yelled '' I am, I must be or else I´ll be the one dying'' Harry started like he was finally getting something very bad out of his system ''Listen Cho you don´t understand. I´m the one with the power to killVoldemort. Nobody else can just me. If Ifail I will die and he will rule the world forever. Can you see now the kind of pressure and why iI can´t be with you'' Harry said, softer, holding her hand. ''This is the first time I tell someone about the prophecy. I like you a lot Cho but for that exact reason we can not be together'' Harry said letting go of her hand and starting to walk around the room ''Why not Harry?''' suddenly Cho started following him. ''Because...He is going after the ones I like best'' said Harry finally sitting down on a comfortable chair that makes the impression that you´re lied down. And to Harry´s surprise Cho sitted in his lap and gave him a full kiss on the lips. The sensation he had experienced so few times was back. A tangled electricity started spreading through his body and made him feel like he was to share something very special with this girl Cho Chang. ''You can trust me to anything Harry and I´ll always, always do you hear me'' she says doing a thing with his hair he couldn´t help but love it ''care about you'' she finishes planting this time a soft kiss on his lips and getting more comfortable in his arms. The stayed like this until morning arrived. He was the first to wake, but he wouldn´t let go of her. So he kep staring at her sleepless form and wonder how he got to be with her. Now that he was seeing her asleep, he thought that even the way she breathed was perfect. Her asian traces bring her all this charm. And that girl had a body too. Harry blushed and pushed that hought away, like it was something nasty. That´s when it hit him. If people in the Order got a glimpse of their sleepless form in that compromising, to say the least, position they would get a pretty big lecture. So, slowly he started waking her up. ''Cho'' he whispered into her ears ''wake up''. And she asked sleeply ''Sould I? It´s so good like this'' She said that with a voice that made Harry tremble. '' I know, but you wouldn´t want to be caught by Order members in this position, would you?'' So against her wishes they started waking up and when Ginny and Hermione descended the stairs looking for Cho tey found her and Harry talking sleeply but happily. 


	3. A Birthday

Harry was so nervous with his OW.L.s but he couldn´t figure out why. Ron alreadfy had open up his. He had seven OW.L.s, ehich was great, and he could be Auror. Hermione had nailed every OW.L. possibel for her. Parvati had received the exactly seven she was certain she would get. Padma also nailed seven OW.L.s. Cho mentioned that she was in advanced class for Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Agaisnt The Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and some more that Harry couldn´t hear because he was lost in her face. In the few days that he was at the Order, he was geting more and more involved with Cho. And he was happy. Whithin the summer, Cho appeared to have grown a lot. Not just her body, now in muggle wear, but her mind too.  
  
''C´mon Harry open up'' pleaded Cho in the night of the July 30th.  
  
''I said no. C´mon Cho we have better things to do than looking at my O.W.L results'' whispered Harry trying to get close to her.  
  
''We could...'' started Cho in a voice that made Harry tremble ''but I really think you should open thin bloody thing up''  
  
'' I guess you´re right. But after opening up it´s snogtime for us you hear me Chang?''  
  
''I´m in as long as you are!'' whispered Cho in Harry´s ear.  
  
Ok let´s see. This is not bad! Not bad at all!'' said Harry giving the piece of parchment to Cho check out. It said:  
  
Transfiguration: O Potions: E Defense Against The Dark Arts: O History Of Magic:E Divination: D Astronomy: D Care Of Magical Creatures: O Charms: O Herbology: E  
  
He nailed it! He was in for the advanced classes required to Auror training. He was so happy that to Cho´s dismay, instead of snogging they went to the living room to show everyone the seven OW.L.s he achieved.  
When it was midnight and they hadnpt got to sleep, Mrs. Weasley approached the young students with a huge cake in glace words taht said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. He couldn´t believe it. People were singing Happy Birthday to him. ''Well, that´s new'' thought Harry that thought he would break if he said anything, so he just muttered a ''thanks'' to everybody. Cho came to kiss him ''You still owe me a snog time. But here is your present'' she handed him a book called ''The Positions: Seeker''.  
  
''Look Harry it has everything here. You ca learn things like how to be a captain being a seeker, what to do in this particular situation. Stuff like that'' said Cho grinning at her boyfriend. ''Thanks, Cho. Thanks'' Harry kept muttering to her.  
  
''Well Harry you can thank me later''said Cho in a sexy tone that made Harry, once again, tremble.  
  
''Hey mate this is my present'' said Ron  
  
Harry opned seeing a gigantic sack of dungbombs. There must be enough for the whole year. ''The twins treat'' said Ron grinning. ''Thanks Ron!''  
  
''This is my present Harry'' said Hermione handing him a book called ''The Young And The Great'' and for Harry´s surprise he was featured in a page long article about how he became The Boy Who Lived ''Thanks Hermione!'' grinned Harry  
  
Harry went to bed tired but happy. He was just waiting for Cho to sleep. She had coming to sleep with him every night in his stay at the Order´s HQ. He was happy for that. The didnpt do thenasty or snog they just kept each other company. And for that Harry was happy. But that night he noticed something that was very wrong. He was so much happy and he noticed eralier tonight that almost anyone of the Order were there. If he was sincere with his thoughts, he had seen Moody, Tonks and Lupin only when they went to pivk him up at Privet Drive. After that, no sign of him. The only adult in the house was Mrs. Weasley. That thought made him tremble a bit. He wasn´t likely to get caught with Cho. But he thought that it wasnpt fair. He was so happy at that moment, and the war was more likely to be in a crtical point . He wanted to fight. He was the only one that in the end could kill him. He couldn´t help but feel grate. They were fighting a war that he shoud fight. He was the one that was to kill Voldemort. ''Hey'' whispered Cho, getting comfortable in Harry´s bed and kissing his neck which, of course, made him tremble.  
  
''You tremble a lot don´t you?'' asked Cho almost laughing  
  
''Only when I´m around you'' said Harry his whisper full of truth.  
  
''Oh Harry.'' Said Cho kissing him with fury  
  
''Cho we can´tdo this.Not here. Not now'' he said pulling out for breath.  
  
''I know. I wasn´t planning on that'' she smiled  
  
''Ok then let´s sleep. Good night''  
  
''Good night'' 


	4. Starting Towards a Goal

As Harry sat down on the table for breakfast the ext morning, he felt as though Sirius hadn´t died at all. He was so happy. But when he made the comparision of his happiness with Sirius departure his spirits went low. He barely heard when Mrs. Weasley said good morning and told the kids they were leaving in an hour to Diagon Alley. He was so absort in thoughts of Sirius that he didn´t heard Ron, Hermione and Cho coming up to him.  
  
''Hey Harry'' said the three in unision.  
  
''er-hey'' said Harry rather distracted  
  
Hermione and Cho noted this buit Ron just shrugged, seeing a plate full of bacon and eggs he started eating rather rapidly  
Hermione motioned for Cho to go talk to Harry and she understood the signal  
  
''Harry?'' she whispered in his ear giving him a peck on the cheek  
  
''er---hey'' said Harry  
  
''Is everything alright?'' she asked truly concerned  
  
''er-yeah I'm ok don't worry'' he said dismissevely and motioned to get up.  
  
When they got back from the trip to Diagon Alley, Harry´s mood was even darker, he wouldn´t share what was in his mind with anyone, until Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and almost Harry´s mentor showed up at the Order´s  
  
''Hello Harry how have you been?'' said Dumbledore smiling  
  
''er---good'' said Harry dismissevely  
  
''I take it you thought you never be unhappy again and just today you remembered about Srirus. Am I correct, Harry?'' asked Dumbledore leaning up an sitting next to Harry on the couch where he was standing alone after refusing to play a game of chess with Ron and cuddling with Cho.  
  
When Harry didn't answer, Dumbledore whispered mostly to himself ''I see''  
  
''Look Harry, I know how awful it is to loose someone you love. And I know you don´t look forward to what I am about to say. But you have to realise that when we find ourselves fighting against a power so evil and, I daresay, big, we bound to have some losses. And we must, instead of miss those who have come to meet an end in this war, fight to honour our names. I'm here for two thing: firstly and more importantly: I have been able to clear Sirius´s name. He is bound to receive and Order Of Merlin, Second Class, for his engagement on the fight against Voldemort, and I arranged for all the recognition someone from the Order can get can be named The Sirius Black Recognition. Last and, I daresay, least I'm starting to arrange for you to have different classes during athe summer and you will coninue with these classes throughout the school year. You will be studying Occlumency with myself and I will also be your professor in the fine art of Legilimency. Professor McGonnagal herself will make sure that you become an registered animagus, and Remus Lupin will help you with duelling. Is that understood Harry? I strongly suggest that you accept to take of all thesse classes, and for not overload you with work you will be giving up Herbology, History Of Magic and Care For The magical Creatures. I believe very deeply that these measures will come handy in the time before us. We, and espcially you will have to prepare for what´s to come'' finished Dumbledore taking out his glasses and cleaning it.  
  
''Professor your speech really touched me. I'm in.'' Said Harry determined  
  
''Exellent Harry'' Dumbledore smiled ''Now I 'm afraid I will not be able to join you for dinner but tomorrow morning we will have breakfast together and we will start our lessons. I also have some books that you might be interested in. You will have two hours per day to read them, because I know that at night you might be occupied with a certain young lady'' Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore was looking to Cho and Ginny whom were talking and giggling  
  
''right'' said Harry blushing  
  
''See you first thing tomorrow morning, Harry have a good night. And give my wishes to mrs. Chang too'' said the Headmaster smiling deeply.  
  
''Love is not overrated, Harry remenber that'' those were the last few words of Dumbledore before he dissaparated from Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry sat back in the sofa thinking about Dumbledore last words. Was he falling in love with Cho? Surely Harry caught himself thinking about her many times a day. But she was his girlfriend. That was normal, right? Harry was indeed givin a very large of his thoughts to the brunet. He thought about her and love and when he opened the door to his room he found his two best friends,er, kissing.  
  
''er-I'm sorry'' said Harry quickly turning to leave  
  
''Harry wait up mate'' said Ron very red in the cheeks  
  
''er-ok'' said an embarrased Harry. He wasn´t jealous of Ron and Hermione, he had Chom, but it was sure weird.  
  
''Listen Harry we were about to tell you. Is something that just happened. Please don´t be mad. We will never leave you as a thrid wheel'' splatted Hermione  
  
''Hey it´s ok. I mean it´s a littler weird, but I'm actually happy for the both of you. You were starting to drive me mad with all the discussion'' said Harry realising that he meant every word.  
  
''So listen I'm starting lessons with Dumbledore himself'' said Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
'' yeah what lessons? Said Hermione interested, as for Ron he was not very content to see hsi snog time being ruined  
  
''er-Occlumency and Legilimency'' said Harry looking at Ron and realising ''listen I-uh-have t osee Cho'' ''see ya''  
  
That was it. Things between Harry, Ron and Hermione would never be the same thought Harry. He, however was not in the position to be mad at them ''Go knows how much time they kept themselves to jump in each other´s throats'' at this thought Harry gave a little laugh. Behind him Cho embraced her boyfrined an gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
''What are you laughing at?'' asked Cho  
  
''er..I just found out that Ron and Hermione are dating'' Harry got it out of his system  
  
''Well that was about time? Did dthey told you?'' as ked Cho unconcerned  
  
Harry was confused ''er...No i found out I caught them but...''he started but Cho was faster  
  
''Oh so you discovered just how me and Ginny did'' finished Cho kissing him  
  
''er-yes' said Harry accepting the kiss and preparing for snog time  
  
Cho giggled and more seriously asked '' How do you do it, Harry?''  
  
''How do I do what?''  
  
''Makes me feel like I do'' shesaid simply  
  
Harry felt his insides melt  
  
''Er...I was wondering that to myself. How do you make me feel this loved Cho?'' Harry asked blushing more than ever but keeping his eye on the level of Cho´s  
  
''Well '' she started but was soon stopped by Harry who at this level wanted no more than kiss her.  
  
They were like this until Lupin came and sent Harry to bed before he got up Cho whispered ''see you in half an hour'' Harry smiled everyone knew that he and Cho slept together, but not in the biblical way, of course, they just kept each other company. But much to Harry´s surprise Hermione also figured that if everyone knew that she and Ron were going out they might as well imitate Harry and Cho. So with grin in their faces the four of them slept to a new day.  
Next morning Harry got along very well with Dumbledore´s lesons. He improved in one class what he wasn´t able to improve when Snape was teaching him Occlumency. Legillimency, however, proved to be a tricky subject. First of all he needed to feel the emotions around the person whose thoughts he wished to invade. He needed to be able to recognise their mood. And for that Dumbledore arranged for Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt to attend to Harry´s first Legillimency class. Harry read well the moods of Lupin, Tonk and Shacklebolt while he almost nailed Moody's mood he completely got wrong Dumbledore´s ones. Dumbledore felt insecure, which came to Harry as a surprise. Harry thought that Dumbledore felt tired.  
After lunch Harry started reading a few books away, of course of Cho´s reach. The books proved to be very interesting. They teach you very useful hexes and jinxes. Harry could practice some of them with Lupin in their coming duelling classes  
After reading Harry accompanied McGonnagal to an empty room and was given a list of animals that people could turn into faster ''I suggest very deeply, Potter, that you decide which animal you will turn into within this list. Professor Moody will be joining us. He is an animagus, too. A fox.  
  
''Hey Potter'' Harry turned around expecting to see Mooddy and his wooden leg but instead saw a rather big fox.  
  
''So Moody I hear you quite fond of animals'' Harry laughed when he saw the fox turning into his former teacher  
  
''Very funny Potter. But the fact that I'm a fox, got me out of much trouble. Nobody would know that old- Mad-Eye would be disguised as a poor fox. By the way this is classified information. You will not tell anyone this. Even Miss Chang'' growled Moody  
  
Harry nodded and was told that the first class would be to decide in which animal he would transform. Harry was in doubt of a dog like Sirius or a lion like the symbol of his house. Moody dismissed both telling it was too obvious. Harry had to agree. So he decided he would be a bird. The kind of bird he didn´t knew. But McGonnagal said it was important to, first get the theory and the eventually it would come to him which bird he would turn in.  
And then it went on. It was early in his studies and he already decided which bird: an albatross. It seemed a logical idea. Both Moody and McGonnagal agreed that a flying animal would be of the most use.  
He was very tired with all the knowledge that was hitting him but he was happy. He had Cho and their sneak in eventually came to attention and she was allowed, as wasHermione to offically sleep in Harry and Ron´s bedroom. But they eventually stayerd most of the time with Ginny and Parvati to make it up fortheir lack of presence during the nights. Harry was starting to feel himself more prepared to face Voldemort. After dinner he ussualy had a talk with Dumbledore just about the things he seemed to take over the responsability of Sirius. They would chat about anything and everything. They also mentioned Harry´s love life. They disccused Cho a lot that night. And Harry knew that he was in love with her when he started to describe Cho´s features without any kind of emabrrasment to Dumbledore. He laughed and said that ''it took almost nothing to a girl to knock out a boy''. Harry laughed too. His chats withDumbledore always made him feel happy. And after his lessons with Lupin they too stayed longer and talked for he was now Harry´s legal guardian.  
  
On the day before the start of term at Hogwarts Harry only had his two lessons with Dumbledore and was dismissed for a much wanted nap after lunch. In the evening Mrs. Weasley made a very fine dinner that counted with the presence of no less than Albus Dumbledore himself.They ate and went to sleep. The morning for the departure came. Harry was sleeping when suddenly Cho woke him. He mumbled something and tried t oget back tosleep that was when Hermione already awaken threw water on him and Ron. Ron and Harry both screamed ''What the hell was that for?'' and Hermione and Cho said ''To waken you up you prats!'' The four of them laughed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Harry soon discovered that he wouldn´t be able to leave with them to the train. He was travelling to Hogwarts by Floo- Powder. He said his goodbye to everybody and had his classes - except for Duelling- and prepared himself to leave at around 5 PM. When he got there he was the only one in the Great Hall and thought it would be best if he just sat down at the Gryffindor table and wait. Half an hour later the Great Hall was starting to pack with students. When Ron and Hermione arrived they had big news for him.  
  
''Cho has been made Head Girl!'' siad Hermione enthusiastically  
  
''Really?'' he looked at the Ravenclaw table and noticed Cho with a grin on her face being congratulated by many os her House friends. He grinned at her and when she looked at him almost immediately he mouthe a ''congratulations''.  
  
''Hey Harry..'' started Ron ''D'you what that means right? Ypu are practicly allowed in the Prefect Bathrooms now!Cheers mate!'' said Ron. Hermione gave a dissaproving look but said nothing.  
  
After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood said a few words and they ate. He did the same after dinner andsent everyone to bed. Harry was able to find Cho and tell his congratulations on herbeing made Head Girl ''It is all too excting Harry I can´t believe it"'' she said and kissed him goodby  
  
When he entered the common room he saw Hermione nd Ron snogging.  
  
''Sorry Harry we didn´t see you'' explained Hermione  
  
''Yeah mat sorry ''gumbled Ron that was too much ''excited'' to formulate any articulate thoughts.  
  
''That´s uqite alright. No don´t bother I'm off to bed'' Harry said when Hermione motioned to get off of Ron´s lap  
  
He laid down on his bed and thought to himself ''This year might actually be good'' 


	5. A Dream

When Harry woke up next day he caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione snogging. That sight always made him feel weird. It didn´t feel right. They were like brother to him and there they were kissing. But after the shock of the first time, Harry saw that they actually clinched. It´s like they belonged with each other. And with that thought, he made his way through breakfast with Seamus and Dean Thomas. Seamus had grwon to be great friend to Harry, and whenever Harry was feeling like a third wheel he went to Seamus, Dean and Ginny Ron´s little sister and girlfriend of Dean´s. When he got to the Great Hall, he caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy and his two gigantic but brainless friend Vicent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.He smirked and went back to his breakfast. Professor McGonnagal started giving away their schedules. Harry had Occlumency with Dumbledore, and Animagi with McGonnagal. After lunch he would be meeting their friends in Snape´s dungeons for double potions. Only this time it would be with the Ravenclaws. As it was for a N.E.W.T. class, Snape would gather the sixth and seventh year students of each house. Double potions with Cho! Harry felt himself lightining at the thought and wondered wheather Dumbledore had made this happen. He found Cho and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the Headmaster´s office.  
  
''Ah Harry, hello. Please do come in'' said Dumdledore, smiling when he saw the figure of Harry Potter.  
  
''er-Thanks professor'' started Harry '' So what are we doing today''  
  
''Well Harry, now that you mastered completely all the theory about Occlumency. I´m starting to attack your mind. Please just think of what you read. Push all the emotions aside and concentrate on nothingness.'' Started Dumbledore, and at Harry´s nod the Headmaster screamed ''Legillimens''  
  
Harry concentrated very hard on nothingness, but a small force that was getting stronger started to push back his memories. But he wasn´t going so easy. He thought back to a white room with no furniture. His definition for nothingness. Dumbledore stared at Harry midly surpricesd.  
  
''Well Harry I think I owe you a congratulations. I just wasnpt able to reach your mind'' said Dumbledore smiling  
  
But then, Harry fainted.  
  
He woke up fifteen minutes later, and felt very tired.  
  
''I should have seen this come. Harry you pushing me aside, took a great deal of your strength, so you might be feeling very tired. No worries. You will be dismissed of your today´s classes. Please drink this, and you will be ready to go. I suggest you call out Miss Chang for a walk for the dayas I know you two won´t have much time for yourselves in the upcoming weeks.'' Finished Dumbledore his eyes twinkling  
  
''But...' Harry started  
  
''Miss Chang also will be granted permission for her today´s class dismissal  
  
''Thanks, Professor'' and he left looking for Cho.  
  
He found her in Professor Flitwick's classroom.  
  
''er-excuse me Professor, but do you think I could borrow Cho for just one second?'' asked Harry blushing. When Cho caught sight of her boyfriend she blushed too.  
  
''Ah, Mr. Potter. I was hoping to find you soon. The headmaster already informed me of his arrangements. Please Miss Chang you are free to leave the classroom. And...'' he startes whispering excitedly ''have fun you too''  
  
''er-thanks'' said the couple in unision.  
  
Hary thought he could lead her without questioning to tha lake where they would stay there and have a picnic, but he couldn´t  
  
''Harry was is this all about? Why dod Flitwick let me leave in the middle of the first clas of the period?'' asked Cho concerning showing in her eyes.  
  
''Cho don't worry. Dumbledore arranged for me and you to have the day off. I thought you would like ot spend the day with me. But as I see you prefer to be by Flitwick´s side''said Harry feeling funningly hurt  
  
''Aw Harry stop!'' said Cho laughing ''You know there´s no other person I'd rather be with'' she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend gently  
  
''So...'' started Cho looking towards a still dazed Harry ''what do you want to do'' asked Cho linking hands with Harry. This, of course, mad him tremble  
  
''er...'' started Harry trembling from the touch of his girlfriend  
  
''Have I ever said you tremble a lot?'' asked Cho laughing  
  
''Proably a thousand times.''said Harry ''But the answer never changes. I only tremble when I'm around you'' finished Harry looking at her  
  
'' Aww Harry. You always seem to make me feel wanted'' said Cho.  
  
''Well I think it´s in my blood'' said Harry smiling. From the friends of his father that he had met, all of them thought James were a stud.  
  
''Cho, I thought we couldstand by the lake, and have a picninc or something'' started Harry slightly unsure ''but if you don't want that's okay...''  
  
No Harry this is a marvelous idea'' said Cho and, with linking hands the couple made towards the lake.  
  
Just then Harry fell on the floor in front of the Entrance Hall and winced in pain. He started to listen to voices. He recognised the voices ofthe conversation. It was in parsseltongue. Harry realised that Voldemort was talking to Nagini. He said ''Nagini, I hope you have good news arriving''  
  
''Indeed Dark Lord. The time is coming. Only the heir of the Four Founders can come to a ralisation of what´s hidden in the ministry. Do you think Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor? Because if he is then he might have a chance to find out what the Fringe Of Hope is. Dark Lord, in the end you will have to get it yourself. Your Death Eaters are just doing their jobs. They can not see nor touch the Fringe. We hope is in the Department Of Mysteries, because it´s the only place that remains unsearched by Lestrange and Dolohov.''  
  
''Nagini darling it is of utmost importance that I send one maybe two more death eaters. As for if the Potter boy is the Gryffindor heir, i daresay that he is one of the remainers, for Albus Dumbledore half-brother it´s the Great Grandfather of the boy.''  
  
''Dark Lord! Is Albus Dumbledore also a heir of Gryffindor?''  
  
''No he isn´t. Albus´s mother married his brother Aberforth´s father. This last two the heir of Gryffindor of their time. They defeated my grandfather, father of my mother. Now I wish no more to talk about this. I need to now is it´s wise for me to put more Death Eaters into discovering where the Fringe is?''  
  
''Dark Lord you must put the young Percy Weasley into proofing. He can prove to be as faithful as you as his whole family is to Dumbledore.''  
  
''Very well. I will do that. Nagini you have been of most help. You can now go into recovery''  
  
Harry was speechless. He was the heir of Gryffindor. Dumbledore was his-err-his something. Percy Weasley was a death eater. But other tha speachless Harry was also lied on the grass. Dumbledore was looking at him worried. He figured Cho had called him. Cho.  
  
''Cho are you there'' asked Harry getting up, and seeing her crying softly to Dumbledore's right.  
  
''Cho it's okay. I just have a dream. Don't worry'' he said hugging her  
  
''Harry '' said the grave voice of Albus Dumbledore ''you will have to tell me all of your dream. Am I certain ot think that you were in Volodemort´s mind?  
  
''Actually professor. I wasn´t. I was in a farcorner. He was talking with the snake, Nagini. He said about me being the heir of Gryffindor. About your brother being my great grandfather. About Percy Weasley being a Death Eater. They are looking in the ministry, Dolohov and Nott, they´re looking for something called The Fringe Of Hope and...''  
  
''No need to say more Harry. You can be calm, Percy already left the caring of the whole Weasley family. They already know the path young Percy chose. He didn´t harm any of his family because Ron Fred and George were able to defeat him. Though they said Percy is becoming an expert on the Unforgivable Curses. About the heritance of the founders or the Fringe of Hope. It´s a matter that certainly can wait. Plkease do enjoy the day off with your lady frinde, Harry. Goodbye'' and Dumbledore left to the school indoors.  
  
''Cho..''Harry started turning around to face her.'' There is something that I need to say to you. What I'm about to say, is something that neither Ron or Hermione know about'' he started carfully. At Cho's nod he continued''About sixteen years ago, a prophecy has been made about Voldemort and me'' he didn't see but Cho trembled a bit on the sound of Voldemort's name ''It means that Neither can live while the other survive. It menas that in order to stay alive I must kill him. And that's what I'm training for.'' Said Harry  
  
''Oh Harry'' said Cho with silents tears falling down her cheek. ''Iknow you will beat him. I can feel it'' said Cho siting down with him and holding on to him like he was going to dissapear. They stood like this the whole day. 


	6. Getting To Know The Fringe

After a few weeks, Harry was getting used to all the classes and extra work he was having to do. His Occlumency was improving dratically as now Harry wasn't feeling tired at alll and still was able to push Dumbledore out of his mind. His leggilimency was also improving as now Harry once a week was heading to the Ministery to feel the minds of criminal persons. But only small crimes. He was face-to-face with a guy that had charmed a game of muggle chess and was selling a wizard pack of chess game in a muggle store. Harry realised that in fact he had been doing this for years, and helped the ministery to put him to a year-long sentence in Azkaban. His duelling class was also improving to the point of Lupin commenting that he was now able to fight Aurors. He said that now Harry knew more charms and hexes than many of those Aurors. His animagi classes were still to find out everything he could about an albatross, making this particular class a drag. As for the other classes, Harry was doing well, and even in Potions Harry was starting to feel secure about the making of potions in Snape's class. This was due to the fact that Dumbledore had personally asked Snape not to disturb Harry much. Ron and Hermione were also doing very well, Harry thought that Ron was like that because of the current situation between him and Hermione. When Harry left to be with Cho or to some extra class, Hermione was probably cutting short snog time with Ron and making him study more and more. That is why the announcement of the first Hogsmeade visit came as a relief to Ron.  
  
''Finally'' he said on the afternoon of the announcement. '' I was expecting that announcement to go up at least two weeks ago''  
  
''They're allowing us to go to Hogsmeade?'' asked Hermione, making Ron groan in the need of say something to his girlfriend, but too happy with their situation to ruin it.  
  
''Why you say that?'' asked Harry  
  
''I mean Voldemort is back. Isn't that enough reason to postpone it or even cancel it?'' asked Hermione acting like it was obvious.  
  
Ron looked disbelievingly at Harry.  
  
''I think it's a great opportunity to show that git we're not afraid of him.'' Said Harry as if to finish the subject  
  
''Oh see you lot later'' said Harry entering the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione and seeing Cho in the Ravenclaw table.  
  
''Hey Cho. I was wondering---er--- there is this Hoigsmeade visiti coming and I was hoping we could go, sort of-er--- a date?'' asked Harry, already knowing the answer and trembling in purpose so that Cho could say how cute it was.  
  
''Of course Harry I would love to go with you. Oh my God! You're trembling! So cute. You were expecting me to say no?'' asked Cho giving him a kiss  
  
''Er---'' started Harry unable to formulate any more words than a simple moan.  
  
''Ok then. Harry are you planning of leaving here soon? Why are you staring at me?'' asked Cho  
  
''You're beautiful. You know that?'' said Harry without thinking. Since the small kiss Cho plante on his lips, he wasn't able to move a inch or stop staring at her. She was a goddess. An angel. She was everything to him  
  
''Oh Harry you're embarrasing me'' said Cho blushing furiously. That was an undestatement. Every head in the Ravenclaw table was staring at Harry that was staring at Cho.  
  
''er---right.'' said Harry. Where the bloody hell was all that about?  
  
''Hey Dom Juan, how was the encounter with your loved one?  
  
''Leave it alon, mate. Leave it alone'' said Harry still suspecting of his own behaviour  
  
''What happened Harry?'' asked Hermione worried about his stunt expression  
  
''Er---I went to Cho t oask her to be my date in Hogsmeade next week. She siad yes and kissed me..'' started Harry  
  
''Ow Harry That's so cute you asked her out!''said Hermione  
  
''Hey I asked you out too!''Said Ron  
  
''I know Ron and that was also cute'' she assured him and went back to Harry  
  
''And then what happened?''  
  
''er---I just stood there. I wasn' able to move my glance from her or to move. And then I said ''God you're beautiful. Youknow that?'''' said Harry feeling extremely embarrased  
  
''That was cute Harry there's nothing to be ashamed of'' said Hermione, while Ron grunted ''Whiped''  
  
Harry ignored Ron and said to Hermione  
  
''Except for the fact that I never do that.'' Said Harry now feeling extremly down for the wa yhe acted.  
  
''Harry mate don't worry. I bet she liked it.'' Said Ron shrugging it off  
  
''Yeah...i guess she did like it'' said Harry  
  
''Now that we've got that behind our backs we need to get to class.Let's go'' said Hermione getting up and pushin her way through the crowd that was also leaving the Great Hall.  
  
But that day Harry often caught himself thinking not just about Cho but about his dream a few weeks agoa on the first day of term. Voldemort had said that he was looking for this thing called The Fringe Of Hope. In that dream Harry had many discoveries. Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother was his great grandfather and heir of Gryffindor. He was the Heir of Gryffindor. According to Voldemort this gave him the power to see and even catch the Fringe Of Hope, whatever that was. He had only confided Cho with his dream. But now it was time to let Ron and Hermione know too.  
  
''Hey you lot''said Harry later that night sitting on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room '''I need to tell you something''  
  
''Shoot mate'' said Ron paying attention  
  
''Well I had this dream with Voldemort'' Ron shuddered with the mention of Voldemort's name ''er---he said something about the fringe of hope and..'' but at that moment Hermione interrupted him ''The fringe of hope? Oh Harry this is not good. The fringe of hope it's a magical object that nobody knows what it is. It can be very destroying. The only people who can possess it are heirs of the Four Founders. Voldemort can easily have it. He is the heir of Slytherin. This is not good  
  
''If it's in a room full of thing hwo come the heir will know which one is the fringe?' asked Ron  
  
''It glows more than usual. From scriptions of heirs of pasts, it glows a very green light. But only the heirs can have it. And if they have it for more than 24 hours and whenever they make someone touch it kills them. Not many people know that but I decided to make some extra research when I found out about this Fringe. Godric Gryffindor is said to have done some extra charming on the Fringe enabling any heirs to kill his heir with it.''  
  
''If it's truth the nit's the perfect thing! Voldemort wants it to kill me, and he knows that I'm Gryffindor's heir but he ...''said Harry but was interreupted by Ron  
  
''Wait a minute mate. You're Gryffindor's heir? That is so cool! You're officially the person I hate the most.''Ron kept groaned with jealousy. He was joking of course.  
  
''Yeah I am but if he is looking for it, he mustn't know it can't harm Gryffindor's heirs. That is the best news ever.'' said Harry getting up and heading to his dorm to pivk up his cloak and map. He had to tell Cho about it.  
  
''Hey mate where you're going?'' asked Ron  
  
''I have to tell Cho about it she's been worried sick!'' said Harry  
  
''And just how you intend to do that. It's past curfew, and she must be in the Haed Girl dorm.'' Said Hermione  
  
''Oh I'll get my cloak and-er--- I know the password.'' Said Harry blushing  
  
Hermione was a little shocked But Ron said ''Cheers mate! Now I know where you are when I wake up and you're not in bed! Practcing heh?!'' said Ron laughing it off  
  
''er-right'' he said and went up the stairs  
  
Indigal: Actually I posted the first three chapters and I realised that they were way too short so I took my time in the next two. And now I'm posting the sixth chapter Hope you like it You're my only fan until now! =[  
  
Hehe it's alright!  
  
YOU ALL PLEASE R & R 


End file.
